


Scars

by YugixYami4ever



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Abuse, Centaur AU, May become explicit later on as the story goes forward, More tags soon to come after the story is finished, OC, Orphan Characters, Other, Pegasus is a Pegasus who can read minds, Song Lyrics, alternate universe - centaurs, ygo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugixYami4ever/pseuds/YugixYami4ever
Summary: One troublesome centaur is brought into Industrial Illusions and shoved into a stable with the most feared centaur from the whole company. Can he survive and give the other a change of heart, or will both go down into endless fights?
Kudos: 1





	1. Why did I have to pay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I had thought about for a long time... Yes, I know I have the other 2 stories to finish plus my practice story, but I feel like I can overcome some events from my past by doing this story. It won’t be everyone’s cup of tea, that’s for sure, but I want to do this because if I won’t write this story then who will?! This is a Centaur AU for YGO, and also has a kind of OC (from my Wolf’s Rain AU), but adapted exclusively for this story only. Some Season 0 characters will appear throughout this chapter.

Freak. Troublemaker. Monster. That's what they called him. Maybe he was. He didn't know anymore. Each time he tried to do anything, someone would come up and try to beat him, but he would fight back until the other would bleed. He didn't know how he could do that. He only knew what got him here so far.

And today was his last day of freedom, yet he didn't know it, as fate had something else in store for him.

The sun was setting, and he got up on his four hooves. Black fur, with white spots near the hooves in the form of socks and one white semi vertical line on his chest. A very weird and minimalistic pattern. The boy thought he could go gather some apples when the others were sleeping, since he didn't want to hurt anyone again. Why were they picking up on him in the first place? He didn't know.

Star-shaped tricoloured hair, with two black ears through, blonde bangs softly falling on his cheeks. Crimson eyes. Crimson like blood, the sun rays reflected in them. He walked to the nearest tree, it was an apple tree, but empty.

"This must be my 'lucky' day..." the boy murmured beneath his breath. However there was a river near-by, so he walked there and bent down to take some water in his hands to drink. One of the blond bangs was covering some part of his right eye and nose when he walked away from the river. He knew he could graze, but he also knew this wasn’t the time for grazing as he noticed in the corner of his eye a small herd formed of three centaurs heading his way.

The one in the middle of the three, he knew well. Noah, the smallest from the group, breed Balikun, the chestnut thick coat covering most of his body, up till the hands and the chest and his specific green hair was ornated with small chestnut ears, specific to his breed. Beside Noah were the other two: Ryuichi and Imori. They both were taller then Noah, Ryuichi a Jeju breed, his pinto coat covered in chestnut and grey, along with speckles from the chest down to the hooves, his dark brown eyes fixated on the black centaur in front of him, chestnut ears peeked through dark cherry red hair, and Imori who was also a Jeju breed, his coat a plain color of bay, while his tail and hair color were chestnut, bay ears coming through the orange hair that was framing perfectly those rounded eyes with white circles around them.

‘’Hey _Kari_! Haven’t you learnt your lesson yet, freak?’’ Ryuichi walked closer as a smirk formed on his face. Noah and Imori chuckled darkly as they watched.

The black centaur walked backwards with each step Ryuichi took towards him. Eyes narrowed slightly, his voice sounded rather wary then scared ‘’My name is not Kari. It’s _Ikari_. Back off before you’ll regret this.’’ All three laughed as they surrounded Ikari ‘’Oh but you know that those are our lands. We don’t accept orphans here, but we can accept you as our slave if you submit to us.’’ Noah’s voice sounded rather mocking, but in the same time he seemed to have a lot of fun with this. Ikari glared at him ‘’This land belongs to everyone and you don’t make the rules. Listen, I don’t want to hurt any of you so just back off alre-’’ Imori’s laughter was so loud, such a wonder how he was able to talk just as quickly ‘’Hurt _us_? You heard him, guys? He thinks he can _hurt_ us! What a joke! He’s nothing more then a abomination!’’

Ikari only glared, his ears backwards as the other three surrounded him, his back to the river. He would rather not go there, others have said there are other things lurking in those waters, so he was left with the only option which would be to run, probably wouldn’t happen, but wasn’t impossible.

Only if they didn’t attack him.

_**Which they just did.**_

Ryuichi and Imori kicked Ikari’s sides with their hooves, Ikari was barely able to dodge them due to the kick he got in the face by Noah. He choked a little bit of blood, and as the other two were ready for their next kicks to push Ikari to the ground, he dodged them by walking backwards on the edge of the river, he could now feel the cool water at his back hooves, and then with such accurate precision grabbed those same hooves that were about to kick him and threw them forward towards Noah. Both lost their balance and had to take a minute to get back on their feet. While they did, Ikari went for Noah.

Noah dodged the first hit that was a kick of Ikari’s hoof, though he had no time to dodge the next hit which was Ikari’s fist underneath Noah’s chin. And then another hoof kick as he got up on his back hooves, Noah tried to get on his own hooves to fight back, but Ikari was faster by blowing another kick, and then stood down again and delivered another fist and the last kick he had done with both hooves, throwing Noah against the ground, his face bruised and bloody, Ikari’s front hooves and his left hand dirtied with blood.

The two friends of Noah’s who watched as the fight went down so fast, stood down by him as they watched in horror their friend bloodied, then back at Ikari who was standing there shaking, crimson red eyes fixated on Noah as if he was going to come for another round of kicks. They both started screaming as Noah seemed to choke blood, more then just the bit Ikari just choked before. As they kept screaming and crying, Ikari was able to calm down just for a second before he finally registered those screams, the bloodied face and the blood on his hand and hooves. He looked down and his eyes shot open, he did it again...

And just as he looked up at the three centaurs, some taller and older centaurs galloped over, one of them seemed to be Noah’s mother, as she came down beside her son and cupped his face ever so slightly to not hurt him more then he already was, the others were some males and females that were looking at Ikari as at a murderer.

Ikari tried to back away some more without fully going into the river and shook his head, his mouth wouldn’t obey him to make any sound. The mother centaur looked at him with so much rage and disgust ‘’Monster! How could you?! Just because you _don’t_ have parents doesn’t mean you _can_ hurt others out of jealousy!’’ and the herd started nodding and shouting as well, and hitting the ground with their hooves out of pure anger.

He couldn’t do anything but lower slightly and some tears threatened to start pouring, but he didn’t let them. They wouldn’t care any less then this anyway.  
‘’Take him away from my son! He’s a monster!’’ at mother’s shout, a tall and bulky centaur came forward, his huge black brows framing his face, black hair falling on his forehead and the overall coat having shades of black and grey.

He spoke, voice deep and rough ‘’Madam, does this young foal have a parent? This is unacceptable behaviour.’’ The lady could only shake her head as she held Noah close to her. The guy nodded and grabbed Ikari’s arm, dragging him out of the crowd. When he was dragged, Ikari finally snapped out and his mouth cooperated with him in what seemed like ages ‘’H-hey, I didn’t start this, they did! I’m not going with you, just let me go!’’

And with that, he tried to kick the guy with his front and back hooves several times, struggling to get out of the hold of that strong hand that was holding him, and then he did let go. Only to kick him in the face, falling on the ground unconscious. Everyone calmed down and turned their attention towards Noah and the others as they took him to treat his wounds. The Belgian Draft centaur, who knocked Ikari out, heard a few whispers from the retreating group about the young centaur, which wasn’t a foal, only smaller then the usual breed height.

After that, Ikari was dragged over to some kind of castle hidden by the natural landscape, but beyond the trees and cliffs, was a huge field area, some with fallen trees that were cut and were going to be exported, tall grass on the other side which seemed untaken care of, and that same river was passing by this building as well.

When they arrived there, Ikari woke up in a room, on the cold ground with a chain on his back leg that felt just as cold. He tried kicking to take the chain off, but no success. Then he heard a chuckle and looked around, his vision still a little blurry from that kick he got. There was a desk and behind the desk stood a pegasus centaur, his long silver hair falling down his back and some over one of his brown eyes. Breed Knabstrupper, the coat, white with speckles everywhere, even on the wings, and one larger dot on his chest.

‘’Ikari-boy! I see you are awake at last.’’ The man spoke as he rested his arms on the desk. Ikari got up rather clumsy, a little unbalanced, and then noticed the winged centaur, but also the other two who were in the room, each on his sides. On his left was a centaur who was taller then him, but not that tall as the one from before. His breed was Andalusian, his legs mostly socked with black, the rest of his coat grey with a tint of orange, and white spots. His hazel eyes watched Ikari quite astonished, his blond hair falling on his nose. Though he seemed to return to a neutral state when he noticed Ikari looking at him. On his right side was the guy who knocked him out before.

‘’You!’’ the guy looked at him, but before he could say anything, the winged centaur spoke again.

‘’I’m sorry for the...ways Ushio has brought you here, I will make sure that will not happen again, Ikari-boy.’’ Ikari looked at him and wondered how he knows his name and where was ‘here’. And his trail of thoughts was interrupted by the man. ‘’We have informed ourselves of you, Ikari-boy. And welcome to Industrial Illusions factory. You are talking to the owner, Maximillion Pegasus. A pleasure to meet a new candidate for my company.’’

Ikari stood there stunned. ‘’How did you...?’’ and he heard the elder chuckle. ‘’Oh Ikari-boy, that’s simple! I can read your thoughts, this is why I own this company. Here, our candidates work to create the products as firewood, metal, and minerals and sell them. Now to depart you to your pen...’’ Pegasus searched through several files, his eyes smiling when he landed on a certain pen.

‘’It seems the only available pen for you is pen number 406.’’ Pegasus looked up and Ikari shook his head ‘’No, no, no...You must of have got this wrong, sir. I’m not a candidate. I was took here by force. By your men it seems. You have to let me go. You must have mistaken me for another centaur who wanted to candidate, this is a mistake!’’ and then he started to shake ever so slightly. Pegasus only smiled, the kind of smile that had a dark reason behind it.

‘’Ikari-boy, here at Industrial Illusions, we take in all kinds of centaurs. Ones that were abandoned, like you, others that are troublesome to the society outside these walls, and we give them a job and a way of life. You should feel grateful for what you are given, Ikari-boy, since this is something not everyone gets the chance at, especially those that are disturbing the peace of others, like we were told you do. You’re quite the _rumor_ on the streets, Ikari-boy. The monster who beats everyone up. But of course they don’t have any kind of training either, so you took advantage of that, didn’t you, _Ikari-boy_?’’ Throughout the entire speech Pegasus remained calm, with that annoyingly happy voice, while Ikari was shaking beyond his own control. ‘’YOU CAN READ MINDS YET YOU BELIEVE THEM AND NOT ME?! THEY STARTED IT! THEY! THEM! THEY HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME AND YOU- WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE, _HORSE FACE_?!’’

The moment the insult left Ikari’s mouth, a whip made contact with his skin and he flinched. Ushio just hit him and he was going to hit him back in any second, only if the other guy didn’t stop him, receiving a elbow in his chest as Ikari was shorter then him. But when he looked up, the guy seemed to empathies with him, so he tried to not lash out too much as he got hit again by Ushio just so he learnt his lesson. The blond turned to Pegasus, wariness and worry in his brooklyn tone ‘’Sir, is there really no other pen to have one empty space for him? Pen 406...We can’t let him there.’’

‘’Jounouchi Katsuya, do you know what pen 406 stands for?’’ Pegasus glared now, his ears twitching slightly. Jonouchi nodded, his head hanging low since he knew there was no way to change his mind ‘’Line 4, the 6th enclosure, boss.’’ Pegasus nodded, his ears still twitching, but now smiled. ‘’Now take our guest there, he will meet with his roommate there.’’

Jounouchi only nodded and took the chain that was in Ushio’s other hand ‘’Follow me. This way.’’ Ikari nodded without a second thought and gone they were from the cold room, the only thing that was filling the silence settled between them was the chain that was too long to hold above the ground. They took some stairs downstairs, they were large enough so a horse would stay on one step at a time. Downstairs, there were two large sections. The first section had two long lines of stables, just as the second did.

Apparently the others were aware of their presence and gathered around the edges of the stables, peeking through. Jonouchi took him to the second section, and started to walk with Ikari towards Pen 406. The centaurs from the other pens whispered as they already knew the only empty place for him.

_‘'Poor him, he won’t make it too far.’’_

_‘_ _'He looks just like him.’’_

_‘_ _’What a fate to have to go there.’’_

_‘’The worst will come after he enters that hell.’’_

_What...What are they talking about? What’s in that pen?..._ Before he could ask anything, he heard Jounouchi’s voice ‘’Good luck.’’ _Good luck for what?_

He opened the pen, which was way different then the other ones they just passed by. Metal bars covered any kind of way to jump over, and the small wood door underneath. They walked inside, and Jonouchi tied the chain on a circular metal form down the wall, where another chain was as well. Then he left just as fast, not wanting to make eye contact with the other in the pen.

Ikari flinched as he felt the hits from before more hurtful now, and once he was in the clear, he noticed the other centaur in the left corner of the pen, who didn’t even acknowledge his presence. If only Ikari was paying more attention before, he would have noticed how the other moved his ear ever so slightly and listened before he felt eyes on him. He was a Arabian breed just as Ikari was, but his markings looked as of a American Paint. He seemed malnourished, ribs slightly visible through skin and also scars covering him from the top to the button of his hooves. Bay and white painted on him, with one black short socked hoof, one black line continued from the back of his hair to his back and what stunned Ikari the most was...

**_**That his face looked exactly like his.**_**


	2. Time Won't Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter yey! Ikari has to learn the hard way...again. Have a happy reading!

Ikari stood there stunned for a second as he took in the other’s features. His cheeks seemed a little rougher then his own, but the hair looked exactly like his, even his eyes’ form. Big and rounded. Dark amethyst irises staring at the wall.

* * *

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_

* * *

And then he stared for what felt like forever at the other, but he never acknowledge his presence. He felt slightly disappointed deep down, but he wouldn’t admit it anyway. Ikari took a glance at the scars once more as well. Some were deeper then others, and some seemed to be recent, not fully healed, while others seemed so old.

* * *

_Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

* * *

He turned to walk in the other corner of the room, huffing as the silence was filled by the chain against the floor. If this centaur was such a jerk from the very start, choosing to clearly ignore him, then so will he. He will ignore him completely. What a jerk , Ikari thought as he glared at the little hay bedding, and a small hiss followed as the pain from the whip hits returned. He looked behind him at the little damage, just some small marks. _What even did that idiot hit me with? A way of life? Huh, this seems like a way of hell to me._

The other moved his ears slightly, one towards the newcomer in his little stable. He heard him hiss before too as he noticed the small marks of hits from whips. He knew them well. But he couldn’t stand to see others hurt, although he had to witness this unfairness before his eyes. He couldn’t watch him directly in the eyes, so he bent down to take out a small hand-made bask. Ikari didn’t seem to register the other’s movements, or he chose to ignore him now, but he couldn’t ignore when the other walked straight towards him, amethyst avoiding crimson.

‘’Take this. It’s some gel. Use it on your whips hits, it should reduce the pain.’’ The other reached a hand out with the bask towards Ikari, but this only annoyed Ikari more.  
‘’What makes you think I’ll be kept here, jerk?!’’ With ears flopped backwards, Ikari turned to face him and kicked the wood wall with his back legs, making noise on the other end that spooked the others. The other centaur didn’t seem so impressed, only leaving the bask on Ikari’s pile of hay. He moved his ear towards the door, as he heard footsteps.’’What? What, did the cat eat your tongue now?!’’ Ikari narrowed his eyes by only watching him. That’s when he took his chance and walked away from Ikari, only to kick him in the ribs with his back legs, making him hit the wood wall hard, falling on the floor.

‘’Ow..! Wha...t the...’’ Ikari had a hard time to get up, so he decided to just lean against the wall for the time being. He would kick the other just as hard when he recovered, no problem. He closed his eyes as he hissed, even trying to stand was hurting now. Then he heard the crack of the door open, a centaur similar to Jounouchi walked in. His pointy brown hair made him stand out, black coat with one spots and white socked legs, his black ears backwards as he saw Ikari down against the wall and the other standing.

‘’Who started this?’’ the guard centaur asked as he pointed at Ikari. He wasn’t wondering what happened because he already knew. But he gave the centaur a chance to slightly redeem himself. Ikari opened his mouth to speak, but the other spoke out loud ‘’I did.’’  
Both Ikari and the guard looked at him. Technically, Ikari started this by drawing attention, but what threw him back was the way the other said it. With so much pride, his ego seemed way too big to deal with.

* * *

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

* * *

‘’Yugi, you have to come with me. This is unacceptable. Mr. Pegasus is going to be really mad.’’ _So his name is Yugi. One way to find out this jerk’s name at least._ Ikari glared at Yugi.

‘’I don’t care, Honda. Fine, let’s go. I dare you.’’ Yugi sounded rather serious, even though prideful. He probably meant what he said. Yugi smirked while Honda untied the chain that belonged to Yugi, and walked out with him, before locking the door once more. Ikari forced himself on his legs as he watched through the metal bars the centaur who just left. Yugi was trotting along the floor, showing no remorse. He seemed rather proud of what he just achieved.

* * *

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_

* * *

After 5 minutes, Yugi was now in the same room as Ikari was previously. Jounouchi didn’t return, but Ushio was still there. As well as Pegasus who didn’t look so calm anymore.

‘’So he started to beat our guest up. Yugi-boy, what’s wrong with you, you know you will have to suffer the consequences.’’ Pegasus eyed Yugi, who stood there, right there in front of him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before_

* * *

‘’What? You thought he’ll survive for at least one week before I decide to beat him up? Wrong. I’ve beaten him in less then 10 minutes after he arrived in my stable.’’ Yugi walked closer to the desk and slammed his hands against the wood surface, looking Pegasus in the eye.

‘’So what will you do about it, huh? Come on, send me to the mines. Give me as many hours of work as you want, you can’t stop me.’’ his tone turned dead serious, a cold whisper as his eyes darkened, ears finally flopping backwards as his eyes narrowed ‘’And why does he look like him? Are you doing some kind of experiment on me, to see how long it takes to break me? That won’t happen. I won’t let you have that control over me. And you can do nothing about it. So why don’t you send me to the mines? Give me the heaviest work to do, you can’t break me.’’

* * *

_Don't turn your back on me_

* * *

During Yugi’s little conversation with Pegasus, Ushio kept hitting him, but his gaze never left Pegasus’. His gaze looked so cold, yet so fierce, as if he was burning underneath all the coldness. Pegasus never looked away either, but his ears were twitching really hard, and his left eye as well.

* * *

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

Honda could only watch, his gaze hardening at the scene. Pegasus looked away, to change some dates on some papers that were Yugi’s schedule. Yugi smirked in victory, but his eyes were still as cold as moments ago. He knew Pegasus wouldn’t give him more then 2 or 3 extra hours, but he loved to see the torment in Pegasus’ eyes. It gave him a purpose.

* * *

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

* * *

‘’Yugi Muto, you will work for some extra hours from now on, until I decide you deserve your regular schedule back.’’ Pegasus regained his composure, ears standing still, eye no longer twitching, though inside he was boiling. Yugi has hit the floor with his hoof as he looked at Pegasus once more, the smirk no longer present. ‘’My name is not Muto. I’m only _Yugi_. Remember that.’’ Pegasus waved a hand at Honda to take the centaur away, which he did.

They left and Yugi seemed to have been shaken by the name, which Honda and everyone else in this place knew that Yugi hated that name. It was reminding him of the past. Yugi was silent until they arrived in front of his stable. Honda had a hard time dragging Yugi inside, but he succeeded in the end. Before he left, Honda bided them both good night.

While Yugi was gone, Ikari tried pacing around, but ended up using the gel Yugi gave him earlier. He found that it actually eased the pain significantly, but he didn’t know if he should thank him or curse him. One moment Yugi’s nice with him, the other he throws him against the wall.

And then Yugi turned to his corner where Ikari first found him, not saying sorry or anything. Ikari got up and dared to speak. ‘’Hey, you’re not going to apologize?’’

* * *

_'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense_

* * *

Then Yugi turned fast as he walked in front of Ikari, facing him eye to eye and his still darkened eyes glaring with such intensity that Ikari’s eyes narrowed slightly. ‘’Stay out of my sight. If you dare to even come close to me, I’ll beat you up to _death_ , do you understand?’’ his voice became again a cold whisper, and Ikari wondered if they had him on some stuff that would make his eyes so dark that he swore it almost looked black.

‘’You? Beat me to death? You’re just bluffing.’’ and for once in his lifetime, used the blood he had on him in his favour, holding one leg up to show Yugi the dried blood that was still on his hooves ‘’ _I_ will beat you to death. One moment you’re nice, the other you hit me, you think I am some sort of toy?! What is wrong with you, huh?! I didn’t even do anything to you, I don’t even know you!’’ Ikari glared back, his eyes burning with anger. Yugi seemed untouched by any of this, didn’t even look at the hoof. ‘’That’s where you’re wrong. Now you know me.’’ and then Yugi walked away, not saying another word. Ikari stood there as his chest kept rising and falling in deep breaths, then walked away in his own spot which now was the corner with the view of the door.

* * *

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

* * *

Yugi slept staying on his legs that night, though his sleep rather restless. The past came to haunt him again, and yet again to give him reason to wake up tomorrow. He knew now he had to either get rid of this other centaur or make himself get time away. He couldn’t stand looking at him without the past haunting him more then it already did.

* * *

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

* * *

Ikari on the other hand knew that now he had to live with Yugi here. He had no idea what he had to do from tomorrow on, and the other centaur certainly didn’t want to help. He didn’t trust Yugi one tiny bit now, made sure to avoid the other as much as possible. His sleep, however, was one of the good kind on a long while. He hadn’t had a good sleep in ages, without the worry of being beaten up, though he wasn’t exactly in the safest place, especially not with a nice centaur. The other wasn’t nice at all, or rather, was nice once, but Ikari had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is OOC yes. You’ll have to find out why later on, for now let the questions and angst continue!

**Author's Note:**

> kari = burrowed ; ikari = rage/wrath.  
> And this is the end of the first chapter! I’m so bad with descriptions, aren’t I? Mostly feelings fueled, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to write it. Ikari will have to learn the hard way. What? Many things. This...I already have a sequel to it but I just need to write everything first... I had no idea what other insult to use for Pegasus though XC Also, I've read that when horses are shaking, they are under stress. So I used that here. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one!


End file.
